


A Life Changing Moment - Narry {Completed}

by NiallsFlickrs



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction, directioners
Genre: Completed, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, stylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallsFlickrs/pseuds/NiallsFlickrs





	1. Chapter 1

Niall Horan a 16-year-old boy living on the streets of Sydney. He was kicked out of his own house, three years ago. You wanna know why he was kicked out because he is gay. His parents dislike Gays, they think it's unnatural for someone to be gay.

Here's the thing... He didn't choose this lifestyle, it chose him! And he can not change, even if he tried to.

Love is Love, you can't help falling Love with the same gender

You see, Niall has two dreams,  
1: Fall in Love and get married  
and  
2: To become a singer...

The thing is....will Niall's dreams come true or will he lose everything!


	2. A Life Changing Moment

**_ Niall's POV _ **

To be quite honest with you closing your eyes for an hour straight can really make you think about your life.

Harry and the boys made me put this blindfold, which had a picture of real eyes on the outside of it, quite funny actually...but after an hour...I believe, of driving, it's gotten to be quite unbearable.

"HazzaBear...can you please tell me where were going?" I whined, the air slipping from my mouth in a deep, dull sigh.

I felt lips on mine, which startled me, followed by Harry's voice "You'll ruin your surprise...you're lucky I didn't make you put on your earphones yet."

I sighed and said, "great....make me blind, and deaf why don't cha."

I was flattered that the boys went to such an extreme length to take me somewhere...'special' but I mean c'mon, I've been honestly holding in a fart for about 30mins. And to tell you I REALLY need to release, like NOW! I would have farted by now but my farts, how can I put this nicely, well they are really quite smelly and deadly at times. The only good things about my deadly farts are that I can make the room empty in like a few seconds.

I sighed and said, "Can I take this GOD DAMN thing off now!?"

In the distance, I heard a man screaming "don't touch that we have to go back to the set, the left stage lights are broken"

Set? What, were they taking me to the filming of a Home And Away episode?

I felt another kiss on me cheek, followed by the small breaths that said "Nope...trust me, the fun has just begun! Now uh...here...hold your guitar and...Put these on."

Okay that was weird, could Harry read my thoughts?

"Nope, you were just talking out loud babe" Harry stated next to me, well I think he is next to me...who knows I'm still BLOODY blindfolded here!

"Did I say that out loud to?" I questioned to anyone that could hear me.

"Yes babe, you did, now put your headphones on" Oh god I need to stop talking out loud or people would think I belong in the loony bin, which I don't, really I don't.

I started protesting as I felt the larger wooden instrument touch me fingers, followed by headphones that were blasting ' **Social Casualty'** by 5SOS, Harry knew I couldn't resist some Five Seconds Of Summer tunes.

You see I am a massive fan of 5 Sauce (that's their nickname, as well as 5SOS) and I have this little crush on Ashton Irwin the Drummer but don't tell Harry that. And since I was taken in by the boys, I have been able to do things normal teenagers do, like listen to music, hang out with friends, fan boy or fan girl over super HOT boy bands and other stuff. I have made this 5 Sauce account on Instagram _(_ ** _69with5sauce_** _'not a real account')_ and it has over 30k followers on there. And everyone is so nice on there to me, and they know I am gay and have a boyfriend named Harry and they think it's awesome to have a boy in the fandom. We have personal accounts for Friends and family. Mine is **_(@niallhoran)_** and Hazza's is **_(@harrystyles)_**. The lads also have accounts Liam's is **_(@fakeliampayne),_**  Louis' is _**(@louist91)** and Zayn's is **(@zayn)**_    
  
  


**_ Harry's POV _ **

I walked with Liam (Lou & Zayn are looking after Niall), who showed the security an I.D his mother gave him that allowed us to go backstage. Liam was able to not only get Niall to have an audition but to go where ever wanted.

Niall sang loudly to the lyrics of the song (Amnesia) playing through his iPod, clearly not seeing that we entered the huge arena.

Of course, he wouldn't see Harry, you idiot. He is blind and deaf at the moment. My brain said to me. Shut up brain.

We walked down this hall with loads of black wires, and boxes, and lights, where a few a people who looked scared out of their wits were sitting down waiting for their turn.

I looked at the boys who were all smiling as well, Liam leading us to where the back of the stage was. All you could hear was the crowd cheering as the next consent went on and Niall still singing along to 5SOS I think it's (Voodoo Doll) now, he is so cute when he sings.

"Should we tell Niall he's here now..?" I asked the boys, Liam nodding.

"Or..." Louis said in a bit of an evil smirk "you can bring him on stage, and tell the audience what's happening..." This is why I don't trust Louis with the house "Yeah...and then take off the blindfold then...BOOM." Zayn chucks his hands around at the last word. What in god names has gotten in these two? Lou, I can see doing this, but not Zayn...

But in all honestly, I think it will be an awesome surprise for Niall.

I smiled, way to widely in fact, and looked at Niall who wiggled his butt, causing the girls behind him to giggle.

Liam walked up the thin black steps, as a lady in a black semi knee length skirt, with a gold-ish printed shirt on with black heels on, stood, Liam's mum.

"Mum, he's here...uh...so he still doesn't know he is about to audition so do you think it would uh...be...be a big deal if Harry walks him onstage and tol-" Liam began, getting cut off as his mother said "Of course not! This show needs some drama, the only juicy thing we got today was a girl who lost her big and little toe when she was two...and found it when she was 11."

Liam's eyebrows lowered from his mother's words, Liam's mum was (how can I put this nicely) a bit of a ditz but is one outstanding woman in my books.

"I'll call you guys up next." She said as she walked back through the curtain.

I walked back to Niall and pulled out his headphones slightly, and asked "Niall? Remember when I said do you trust me?"

Niall nodded quickly, still dancing to the song "Well...you're really going to have to trust me...okay?"

Niall nodded and said, well nearly screaming as I put the headphones back in "You're not going to kill me are you, babe?"

I chuckled and peck his nose, causing another group of girls backstage to giggle in awe.

I squeezed Niall's hand softly as I watched a girl burst through the curtains, tears rolling down her face. Her eyes were raw red, as she sobbed saying "I-I ruined it..." In her thick Australian accent

It broke my heart, what if Niall doesn't get in...And I embarrassed him?

That's a load of baloney because my sweet cheeks is a star...and after all that he has been through...it's about time I treat him like one.

I heard from a distance as a bald man with a black t-shirt guided me, who guided Niall to the entrance of the stage. I turned back to see Liam, Zayn and Louis giving us the thumbs up.

I was nervous, heart racing and it wasn't even my audition.

"Introducing...a very...odd audition from Niall Horan" Liam's mum shouted, the man behind me saying "That's your Que..."

My heart just stop and sank right down to my stomach, I felt pale for, I just realised this was happening, all of this happened so quick I didn't even analyse it.

My baby is going to be on national television, with me, and I didn't even get a chance to give myself a chance to adjust to this idea.

To be honest, I need to trust myself more then I need Niall to trust me.

I squeezed Niall's hand as I walked with him, holding his hand, onto the stage.

I saw everything in frames, first, the audience, how huge it was, it was just like if we were standing on a concert stage. The small table in which the judges sat, eyes widening a bit, followed by a loud cry from the crowd...me realising it was because I was holding Niall's hand.

I walked with Niall to the microphone, as the crowd laughed for Niall as he looked ridiculous, as he danced to his song. I giggled a bit too, as I kissed his cheek. I could hear a loud gasp in the arena, I don't know if that was good or not.

Simon said, Simon Cowell, he himself spoke to me and said: "Before you speak...what's up with Blondie?"

The crowd laughed so did I, nervously. "Uh...okay so...this is my boyfriend, well soon to be fiancé," as I said that, the whole crowd screamed again, Demi, of whom I was surprised to see for she was usually on the USA X Factor, smiled too. "...and he told me it was his dream of his to be a singer...so I told him I was giving him a surprise this audition. I blindfolded him, and stuck headphones in his ears, so all of this is one big surprise for him because he deserves it.

 ** _"Don't Stop, doing what you'll doing"_** Niall screamed out, as the audience burst into tears from laughing so hard.

"Soon to be fiancé?" Demi asked, tilting her head.

I nodded as she said, "Why don't you pop the question?"

"I am...I even have the ring..." I said, feeling a bit less awkward as I stood on the stage, the lights blinding me a bit.

"Look, if your boyfriend gets through...I'll let you come back on stage and...Maybe pop the question here? What do you guys think?" Demi said, the audience screaming back.

I smiled and said, "OK so...I will take his headphones out"

I turned to Niall who stood there, still surprisingly singing to the song as held his guitar. I walked up to him, and turned off his music, the room falling quite.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Niall shouted at me. I chuckled lightly as so did the audience.

"Niall..." I said, my voice was loud, as it was going through the speakers, causing Niall to jump "Take off your blindfold..."

"Why is your voice so loud Haz?" Niall chuckled as he took off his blindfold.  
  
  


**_ Niall's POV _ **

I chuckled softly as Hazza's voice sounded as if God was speaking to me from the heavens. Not like that is ever gonna happen, though. Cause God hates us gays. We are the sins of the earth.

I took off my blindfold, expecting to be in Disney Land...then my heart sank, nearly falling right out of my arse.

All I saw first the huge crowd of, maybe thousands, of people watching me, then the huge X on the table...in which Demi Lovato, and Simon sat.

Oh god, what has Harry did this time?

"Shit..." I muttered to myself, not realising I was standing in front of the microphone. The whole crowd broke into laughter, causing me to have an awkward chuckle,

"Hey...big surprise right," Demi said.

I turned around to see if she was talking to someone, but I realised she was talking to me.

I turned to Harry and tried to say in a low voice, but it came out super loud, thanks to the microphones (note the sarcasm) "Ah...Harry, did you drug me or something this can't be real. And I thought I was at Disney Land. I want to go to Disney Land." I stomped my foot and crossed my arms.

Again, another ear bursting laughter.

Note to self... Murder Harry after.

I watched as Harry's cheeks went crimson red as he said "I told you I was going to make your dreams come true....now go make it happen" He kissed my cheek, which caused the whole crowd to scream once more, leaving me deaf for a minute.

As Harry walked away, all I heard was silence. I turned to judges to say "What?"

Laughter, once more. Just peachy, they think my awkwardness is funny. Great, how about they get up here and do this.

Simon chuckled as he said, "I asked for you to tell me about yourself, we already know who that boy was."

I smiled and said, looking over at Harry "Well...I'm Niall Horan, and that was my ex-boyfriend,"

Obviously joking, another burst of laughter as I said "Hope it was worth it Hazza" I saw Harry's cheeky smile from the distance.

I turned to the audience as Demi asked: "What song are you going to perform...?"

Before I could speak, I heard Harry's voice boom over the loud speakers, saying "He will be singing his original song, Don't Forget Where You Belong"

"Bitch..." I muttered, surprising no one heard it. Then I heard the laughter, oh crap they heard me. I blushed bright red, can this get even more embarrassing

"Okay so...before you start, can you tell us who you brought with you today?" Louis Walsh, the other judge said.

I turned my head around and said, looking at the group of people "My best friends Zayn, Liam and Louis, and obviously my baby Harry...and"

My heart sank.

I saw nothing but three faces in the distance, I know I stopped for only a second, but it felt like hours.

I studied the features of the people, how they stood, how they smiled...at me...they were there...smiling at me, not yelling or trying to hurt me, my family.

"My mum, dad...and my older brother Greg..." I said in a soft voice, looking back at the judges. I felt like crying, but I didn't want to do that in front of the whole wide world. But my mind had other ideas; tear's falling slowly down my face.

"Okay...go for it..." Demi said in a soft voice as I stood there...lifting my guitar to my hands.

I placed my fingers softly on the cold wire cords, clearing my throat softly.

I felt my heart racing, it's pulse making a loud beat in my ears.

I closed my eyes, hearing Harry's rusty but soft voice saying 'make it happen, baby'

I ran my fingers across the guitar, and let the words slip from my mouth.

 ** _"Been a lot of places. I've been all around the world"_** I inhaled, and then exhaled. **_"Seen a lot of faces. Never knowing where I was."_**

The audience began to cheer as I continued to sing, the audience falling silent as I smiled at them.

**_"On the horizon. Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the sun will be rising. Back home."_ **

This time, the audience roared, standing up as they began to clap.

**_"Living out of cases,_ **

**_Packing up and taking off._ **

**_Made a lot of changes_ **

**_But not forgetting who I was._ **

**_On the horizon._ **

**_Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the moon will be rising_ **

**_Back home._ **   
  
  


**_Don't forget where you belong-home._ **

**_Don't forget where you belong-home._ **

**_If you ever feel alone-don't._ **

**_You were never on your own._ **

**_And the proof is in this song._ **   
  
  


**_I've been away for ages_ **

**_But I've got everything I need._ **

**_I'm flicking through the pages._ **

**_I've written in my memory._ **   
  
  


**_I feel like I'm dreaming._ **

**_Oh, so I know, I know, I know, I know that I'm never leaving._ **

**_No, I won't go._ **   
  
  


**_Don't forget where you belong-home._ **

**_Don't forget where you belong-home._ **

**_If you ever feel alone-don't._ **

**_You were never on your own._ **

**_And the proof is in this song._ **   
  
  


**_Lights off when they should be on._ **

**_Even stars in the skies, they're wrong._ **

**_Short days when the nights are long_ **

**_When I think of the things I've done_ **

**_Don't matter how far I've gone-_ **

**_I'm always feeling at home._ **

**_Oh._ **   
  
  


**_Don't forget where you belong-home._ **

**_Don't forget where you belong (don't forget it)-home._ **

**_If you ever feel alone-don't._ **

**_You were never on your own._ **

**_Never, never, never._ **   
  
  


**_Don't forget where you belong-home._ **

**_Don't forget where you belong (don't forget it)-home._ **

**_If you ever feel alone-don't._ **

**_You were never on your own (you were never)._ **

**_And the proof is in this song._ **   
  
  


**_Home._ **

**_Don't forget it._ **

**_Home."_ **

I was thinking about all the times, that everyone has bullied me (for being gay), for all the times they had punched me, kicked me, called me names, the time my own parents kicked me out of the house and for all the things I had to do for $50 in my back pocket to survive.

But most of all...I thought about what I was doing right now, I was standing up for every gay human that has lost their way, for every teenager who harmed themselves, for every person faced with death...I was an example...I was setting an example.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I sang because for once no one doubted me, or looked down upon me...at this moment; people actually gave a shit about me. They loved me, which is one feeling I don't want to lose...

 ** _"If you ever feel alone-don't. You were never on your own (you were never). And the proof is in this song."_**   I sang differently than I ever did before. My voice was raspy, and raw, as I let my tears fall down my face because I couldn't believe people were clapping, and cheering to my song.

I let the rest of the lyrics fall from my mouth, turning my head for a second to see my mother in the distance, with her hand over her mouth, crying softly as she listened to me.

**_"Never forget it._ **

**_This song._ **

**_Don't forget it!_ **

I closed my eyes and sang **_"No, I never forget it. This song. You were never..."_**

As the audience cheered, I wiped my eyes as I cried. It was such an overwhelming feeling, the sense of love and happiness, as they applaud for me, which made me so...happy.

I watched as all the judges stand up as well, clapping for me, which made me cry harder.

"Niall...that was simply amazing...I mean, I speak for everyone in this room when I say I felt every lyric you sang, every pain you had, every memory...it was there...and you brought me there..." Demi said, wiping her eyes.

I made someone cry with my song, and that somebody was Demi Lovato.

Simon chuckled as he said, "I don't think we need to vote...c'mon as an audience let's say it...one...two...three..."

"It's a YES!" The audience cried, causing me to cry even harder than before.

I heard footsteps walk to me; I looked up, to see Harry walking to me. I hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest as I said, "Thank You, Harry..."

The audience awed again as Harry hugged me back.

Harry pulled back from me and said, holding the microphone up his lips "Remember how I said that if you trusted me you would get both of your dreams...what were those dreams of baby?"

You could hear a pin drop in the room; everyone was so drawn into our conversation

"T...To be a singer...and marry you..." Again another awe from the massive crowd, one from Demi as well.

Harry was crying softly as he looked at me, his smile never leaving as he said: "Well you're getting your first dream...here...is your other dream."

I watched as he got on his knee, the audience screaming widely and my parents in the background, cheering too...they are...supporting me.

The crowd chanted "Say yes! Say yes!" Even before Harry said, "Will You Marry Me?"

He opened up the box, to show this beautiful silver ring, with little stones in it and with the words 'You Saved Me, So I Could Save You'

I didn't have anything to say, to think or feel, so I just nodded. Hugging Harry tight, hearing the loudest scream I have ever heard followed by clapping.

***************************************************

 


End file.
